Cuno
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: his name means "Lord or King". His name is of Celtic orgin. |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Male' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |''' G#3~C5''' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | ' CRI (Girlfriend)' ' CoyM'(Landlady) Sukio M(The Cookie Vaccum) Horo_M (Little Panda lady) |- | align="center"| AGE |'18' | align="center"|GENRE |unknown | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |n/a |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |140lbs | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |white torch | align="center"|CREATOR |Keishi-rin |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |6'2" | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |Keishi-rin | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |n/a |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |May 15 | align="center"|LIKES |Cri, food, video games, simply acting silly, Cuddles. | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |n/a |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |June 9, 2013 | align="center"|DISLIKES |Condensending people, scary movies/shows, "come ons", His torch around other people. | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG | He doesn't exactly have one, however, he sang these: 1 2 3 |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY:Friendly, affectionate towards certain people. Careful due to his heritage. |} Character Design Cuno has white hair, and red eyes; as the fellow is albino. He typically is wearing a red/black/grey mid-sleeved shirt with black sunglasses in the pocket. On his left arm there is an extra red sleeve underneath the shirt, as well as several silver rings on his left hand. however, on his right harm there are several worn out bandages. His pants are a dark red, in which fade out white with a checkered pattern; as well has white patterns on each side. His shoes are mainly red, with a grey inside pattern. Voice Configuration Cuno does not have a specific voice configuration, as he uses the whole bank, so the user can pretty much go nuts with it. His current voicebank is only CV, due to the fact, well, its his first voicebank, and the creator is easily confused by CV VC and VCV. Talking about his voicebank, it is right here~ http://www.mediafire.com/download/ea7pcqy8y4xipui/Cuno.rar Facts *Cuno is a eunuch, in which means that he has been castrated. This was probably done previous to puberty, due to how feminine his voice sounds, and how tall he is. *Cuno, is also a Lampad, which is a Fire Nymph of Greek mythology. Lampads are known to hold torches that people can go crazy from, so it makes him nervous to have it around people. *He can throw fireballs, and manipulate them. *Due to his albino-ness; too much light can hurt his eyes, so he wears his sunglasses to contridict his sight problems. *CRI's Creator, Roamingpandas, literately came out a portal leading from who knows where and forced the duo to kiss. They've been dating ever since. *He sucks at playing pokemon, but he still wants to be the very best, that no one ever was. *He honestly has no idea why he's in the business of been an utau, really. He doesn't have any idols, either. Usage Clause *Cuno and Co. are not to be used in commerical use, and require permission from the creator keishi-rin, Pankumaikur, etc, in order to use in such commerical use (As is those little MMD fundraiser conserts ONLY.) *Cuno has no genderbend. He owns all the flags in the voicebank. *If this bank is used, it is appriciated to contact keishi-rin on deviantart, or simply tag Cuno in whatever site you used him in (Varying from Youtube, soundcloud, NND, etc.) so the creator can see. *Do not edit the voicebank samples, unless for re-otoing (But, R.P. worked hard on that D: ) *DO NOT CLAIM AS YOUR OWN!!! Come on, it samples was done on a low quality mic, why would you want to say it's your voicebank, anyways? *Also, Cruno shipping (CrixCuno) is encouraged. Very much. *And the most important (yet cheesy) rule: Have fun! ^_^ 100px-Cuno.png|Roamingpandas representation of Cuno. Friggn's adorable. Cunotwitt.png|keishi_rin's (the creator's) representation of Cuno. Nice~ nenene.png|Cuno as a Chibi. Awwwww~ <3 cunoboxartB.png|Up-to-date boxart design!